Rotational sheet conveyors for feeding sheets into a receptacle for stacking are identified in DE-A-23 09 075.
During the course of stack formation, particularly in electrographically produced prints where the toner is applied on the print material sheet, a print image that is not uniformly distributed on the sheet, in addition to repetition, can result in the formation of a skewed or uneven stack. As a result, sheet depositing with a rotating sheet conveyor member may be impaired or at a minimum, imprecise sheet depositing may occur.